Snowflake Fur
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Pooka!Jack AU. Jack knew he was different, he always knew that, and always was ashamed of it. The thing was, no one else knew just how different he was. When Bunny finds out that there's another Pooka out there, let alone who this Pooka is? Let's just say things might get a little more crazy than usual. Brotherly family friendship between Jack and Bunny! No pairings! (On hiatus!)
1. Prologue

**So this is an idea I've been kicking around for awhile, but I'm just not sure if anyone would really be interested in it! So I typed up this prologue so I could get some feedback! So please take the time to review after you read to let me know if I should or should not add to this!**

 **The idea and bits and a few small, tiny pieces of this story are inspired by Luki Dimension's "Jackrabbit". If you like Pooka!Jack stories, go read it! It's got tons of brotherly friendship stuff, and is perfect for those of us who prefer family fluff instead of pairings!**

 **So...Yup! Disclaimer's on my prof.! And as I said, please review to let me know if I should or shouldn't continue this!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Jack knew he was different. He knew it from the moment that the moon had coaxed him from the lake and gently set him upon the solid ice that covered the water. He knew it when he'd looked down at himself in confusion and wonder, finding himself not of soft, pink flesh, but rather covered in soft, white fur.

He wasn't Human. How he knew what a Human was and what one looked like, he wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't one himself. He looked like a giant rabbit (again, he wasn't sure how he knew that, he just did).

He'd known he was different when he found his staff, and the strange chain gingerly wrapped about its crook. The small metal links were light, and from it hung a simple pendant that was the shape of a crescent moon and no bigger than his thumb.

Jack had knew he was different when he carefully unwound the chain, hung it around his neck around his neck, and his body changed into a Human's form. Someone...The moon? Was ashamed of his differences and so they given him this to hide what he was...

And so Jack, too, had been embarrassed and ashamed of what he was, and always kept the pendant about his neck. For three hundred years he kept it on, the pendant hidden first beneath a cloak, then beneath a blue hoodie. And slowly, the embarrassment had faded away, and he'd learned how to keep his more...undesirable instincts at bay, like the occasional need to groom himself, or to try and get that nagging itch he just couldn't reach.

And he liked his Human form. Sure, it wasn't who he really was, but he felt he looked nice enough: his hair was white, like his fur, and his eyes stayed the same bright blue, but were set in a small, pale, unfurry face. And that suited him just fine.

Whenever he bumped into another spirit, Jack's belief that his pendant was necessary became that much stronger. He was already an outcast, even among immortals, and if they knew just how different he really was then it would only make things worse.

But then he'd heard of the Easter Bunny: E. Aster Bunnymund. And he wondered, could it really be true? Could there be another like him? Maybe he wasn't so different? That idea had lifted his heart and he'd felt such _hope_. He vowed to find a way to meet Aster, no matter what.

It had meant to be just a small flurry, really, it was! But...Jack was young, and his powers were so strong that even after so much time to practice, he still had bouts of loss of control. He'd cause a blizzard, and all the kids had to stay inside instead of going hunting for eggs.

As if he hadn't already felt horrible enough ruining the childrens' fun, then the spirit he had been hoping to meet came along.

And he wasn't happy.

At first, Jack had been so elated to see someone just like _him_ that he forgot about the blizzard he had caused. He'd reached for his pendant, ready to pull it off and reveal himself to the first person who was the same as him-

And then the large, anthropomorphic rabbit had yelled at him, showing so much anger that Jack was truly _scared_.

"Wha's bloody wrong with ya?! Ruinin' Easter- this ain' even yer season! Go mess up somethin' else, not my holiday ya bloody-!"

Jack didn't even stay to hear what else the older spirit had to say. The Wind- good, old, faithful Wind, quickly swept him away, lifting him high into the air, to where it was safe...

Jack could still hear Aster yelling, and despite being unable to make out the Guardian's words, he still couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

For awhile, Jack tried to avoid any more confrontation with any other spirits. He'd just play the occasional prank, but otherwise was simply a drifter, a nomad of sorts. He focused on bringing snow days and keeping snow storms under control, and he never, _ever_ removed the pendant from his neck.

If he were to do that, he'd feel nothing but outright shame.

But then...Things had changed. Well, not everything, like his staff, his pendant never left his person, but in the year 2012, Pitch Black, the Boogieman, had tried to start a second Dark age.

And the Guardians had picked him- _him!_ _Jack_ freakin' _Frost_! To become a Guardian!

At first, he'd thought it a cruel joke, especially with how Bunny regarded him with such distaste, there was no way that they could be serious!

But they had been. The road had been bumpy (and in the Warren, Jack had yet again almost shown Bunny who he was, _what_ he was, but he'd just barely managed to resist temptation), yet in the end he'd been inducted into the Guardian's fold, and for once, Jack felt almost completely at peace with himself and what he was...

Not that he ever let the other's know. He might feel more at ease with himself, but that was a big step- too big a step, for him to take.

In the end, it wasn't so much a step as it was fate deciding to shove him and his secret into the light.

Jack had always known he was different. He just hadn't known what a Pooka was, let alone that he was one.


	2. Shoved Into The Light

**Hey everyone! Thank you SOOOOOOO much to everyone who took the time to review and let me know whether or not to continue this story! You're all awesome! And so, the story shall be continued! Now to figure out a better title...hm...**

 **Anyways, so I looked online for Pooka!Jack pictures to use as inspiration for his appearance, but surprisingly, there weren't that many pictures! Anyone who knows of a cool Pooka!Jack pic, or has drawn one, please let me know! Also, if you have any ideas for future chaps, feel free to share! I love hearing your guys' ideas and opinions!**

 **So...Yup! On with the chap!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack yawned as he drifted into North's Workshop, wincing slightly as his body ached in protest to the movement. Even after three hundred years, if Jack kept on his pendant for too long and stayed in his Human shell, his whole body would begin to ache. After the meeting he'd have to go find a nice secluded cave and take it off for a few minutes (and no more than that long, because dang it he always felt so ashamed when he wasn't hiding himself!). But that could wait. Right now he had a meeting, and meetings were important, especially for him since he was still learning the ins and outs of the job, having only been a Guardian for three or so months.

The others were already gathered, chatting idly. North smiled brightly when he saw Jack, opening his arms welcomingly.

"Ah! Jack! Late as usual, yes?" A chuckle as Jack smiled sheepishly. "Out causing trouble again, my friend?"

Jack frowned playfully.

"Hey, I don't cause trouble _all_ the time!" He protested slinging his staff over a shoulder. Bunny rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Uh-huh, _suuuure_."

Jack huffed, scowling at his friend.

Over the past three months, Jack and Bunny had managed to overcome their differences and now were actually good friends. Aside from the occasional argument, the two got along just fine and would even roughhouse with one another from time to time. All-in-all, a great improvement from how things had once been.

Not like that would convince Jack to ever abandon his pendant.

"For your information, 'Roo, I was bringing a snow day to some kids South of the border! Unless you count a _really_ great snowball fight as 'trouble', my hands are clean."

Bunny rolled his eyes again, but a smile played at his lips. Jack moved over to the overstuffed couch and sat upon the arm of the seat, beside Bunny's elbow.

And the meeting began. For awhile, they each took turns talking about how things were going for them: preparations for Easter were coming along nicely, children's teeth were being collected with the efficiency only Tooth and her helpers had, and while Sandy signed too quickly for anyone to be able to catch what the little dream-maker was obviously doing well, as were the children who received his dreams.

So now, after forty-five minutes, North was giving his own status report.

And with the Cossack's slight jabs at Christmas being better than Easter and continuing to go off on tangents, Bunny began to zone out, losing himself in his thoughts.

Looking around the room, Aster took in how Sandy happily sipped at some eggnog, how Tooth smiled and listened politely to North as a few of her helpers buzzed about and twittered to one another conversationally. Spring green eyes turned to then inspect Jack.

The boy had laid his staff down along the coffee table in front of the couch, and now, perched upon the couch arm precariously, had a knee hugged to his chest. His chin was resting atop his knees, and his big blue eyes watched North as he listened to the larger Guardian.

That was when Bunny noticed something he never had before. Around the back of the teen's neck and disappearing under the teen's hoodie in the front was a small, silver chain.

Had that always been there?

"'Ey Frostbite." Bunny spoke up, not caring that he interrupted North's long winded report. The Winter Spirit blinked owlishly, turning to look Aster. The large anthro pointed at the chain peeking from his hoodie. "Have ya always had tha'?"

Jack frowned, confused as he reached a hand to touch his neck where Bunny was pointing. Feeling the chain of his pendant, his cheeks flared purple with a blush, and he pulled the collar of his hoodie up farther to hide it.

"O-oh, that? Well...Yeah, yeah its been there. Don't worry about it."

Bunny raised a brow at the boy's strange behavior. What had him so nervous? Jack winced when the Pooka leaned closer to try and see the chain.

"Where'd ya get it?"

Jack shrugged, shifting away slightly.

"Dunno. I found it when I was reborn, so I guess Manny gave it to me?"

Bunny looked somewhat surprised.

"A gift from Manny? He doesn' do tha' often..."

"Indeed, he does not!" North chuckled, seeming impressed. "Must be very proud ov you from your previous life, if he gave you gift!"

Jack resisted the urge to scoff. Sure. Proud.

But, not able to admit the real reason, the teen only offered a strained smile.

"Yeah. I guess. He's never really talked to me, so I don't know for sure."

That was such a lie, he _did_ know, it was because he was different, he wasn't like Bunny, MiM was embarrassed of Jack, and Jack was embarrassed of himself too. He was a giant rabbit who didn't bring hope and spring and life. He brought cold and death, only just managing to provide fun now and again...

But the others believed him, and Jack was surprised when Bunny reached over, grabbing the chain and pulling it out from under Jack's hoodie, ignoring the boy's protests. The older Guardian examined the simple pendant while Jack made a gagging noise as the chain yanked at his neck.

"B-Bunny! Cut it out!"

"Yep." Aster said to himself, releasing the pendant. "Tha's got Manny written all over it."

Jack pouted, rubbing at his sore neck.

"Uh, _ow_!"

Aster rolled his eyes.

"Stop bein' dramatic, ya gumby." He held out a paw. "Mind handin' it over so I can give it a better look?"

Jack tensed, shoulders hiking high.

"No. Sorry, 'Roo, but its staying on."

The teen's sudden change in posture didn't escape anyone's notice, and Bunny frowned.

"C'mon, I won't break it or anythin'."

Jack scowled, sliding off the arm of the couch and shuffling a few feet away, tucking the pendant about his neck back under his hoodie.

"I said no, and no means no!"

Bunny frowned, standing and moving over, concern growing when the boy flinched away.

"Frostbite. _Jack_ , wha's wrong with ya? It's no big deal, it's jus' a little gift from Manny, nothing wrong with tha'."

Jack was antsy now, fidgeting and shuffling about.

"Look, can- can we just finish the meeting? I've got snow days to spread."

By now, everyone was worried. What was Jack so nervous about? The pendant was just a little gift, a token from Manny! That wasn't a bad thing, not at all! But Jack was acting like he wanted to downright disappear at the turn in conversation. North sent Bunny a warning look, silently telling him to let this go, but the furry guardian didn't.

"Frostbite, I was jus' commentin' on it! Wha's got'cha so nervous? Yer actin' like a cat in a thunda' storm!"

Jack frowned at the comparison.

"Am not!"

While they argued, several of Tooth's mini-fairies tweeted and cooed in wonder as they flittered closer, pulling at his hoodie to peer under it at the silver chain and crescent-shaped pendant in admiration (and a few all but fainted, the peek under the teen's shirt a little too much for them). Jack paid them no mind- they were too small, they weren't capable of pulling off the delicate chain. He even let them pull it out of his hoodie to look at the pendant closer, not so nervous with the tiny fairies touching it as he was when giant, strong-as-North Bunnymund had been pulling at it.

As the argument escalated, Tooth watched in worry, darting about nervously as she looked between Jack and Aster, occasionally sending North a pleading look, silently asking him to step in. But North could only shrug. Jack and Aster were both a force to be reckoned with, stepping in between them during an argument such as this was unwise for anyone. Sandy blew out a sigh, tired and exasperated with both Bunny and Jack and their constant squabbling.

Then the fight reached a sudden, jarring peak when Bunny, wanting to prove to Jack that it was no big deal if he just let him get a better look at the rare gift from Manny, reached forward and took a hold of the moon-shaped pendant. The disruption sent the mini-teeth scattering, all tweeting and chirping in protest.

Big blue eyes widened and, before thinking things through, Jack pulled away sharply.

There was a snap as the clasp of the chain was forced open, and the pendant was yanked from his neck.

Jack stumbled back, a pale hand flew to his neck, the teen seeming to take a moment to register that the ever present chain was now missing. Everyone was equally shocked, even Bunny, who's gave flickered from the chain in his fist to the stunned and fearful expression of Jack.

And then...Then Jack's form changed.

There was a ripping as Jack's pants tore, the shredded clothing falling to the ground. Feet became larger, legs slightly bending at the knee, and facial features shifted. Fur white as snow covered the teen's lean form, while two long ears lifted up (and almost instantly swiveling down and back in a fearful way), and light blue-grey marks graced the youth's arms and forehead.

Where Jack had stood was now a terrified Pooka kit with a blue hoodie, wooden shepherd's crook, and a terrified expression.

Everything became deathly still, and Bunny felt his heart stutter to a halt.

Jack...Jack was a Pooka? A _kit_? How was this possible? Was this a dream?

Jack looked at each Guardian's face, the teen's expression one of shock and terror. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! The boy jumped when Bunny took a hesitant step forward.

"J... _Jack_..?"

Big blue eyes, so familiar yet so _un_ familiar, stared up at

There was another breathless second...Then Jack bolted. The teen zipped forward, snatching the pendant from Bunny's hand, then snapped back around and bounded for the window, knocking over items on tables and shelves and sending elves scattering. The young teen- young _Pooka_ , leapt out the window, letting the Wind sweep him away as fast as it could.

Bunny was the first to move, running to the window.

"Jack! **_JACK_**!"

But the now distant Winter spirit didn't listen, flying away faster than ever before.

Bunny let out a cry of frustration, slamming a fist against the windowsill before turning to the others, stalking forward.

North was openly gaping, shaking his head in disbelief. Bunny moved to him, shaking his shoulder roughly to snap him out of it.

"North! We've gotta find him!"

The Pooka's gruff demand seemed to startle the other Guardians from their shock, and North quickly barked out orders to the Yeti and elves, while Tooth sent her little fairies to go search for the frantic Winter spirit. Bunny tapped his foot, bounding into his tunnel the moment it opened.

For centuries, Bunny had thought he was alone, that Pitch had destroyed his entire kind, and oh how that _hurt_ to think of everyday.

But he wasn't alone! Jack, sweet, playful Jack, he was just like him! He was a Pooka! A _kit_!

He had to find Jack. He just _had_ to. For years Jack had probably thought he was alone too, and when he'd finally tried to approach Bunny...

Strewth. Son of a- He'd messed up! Bunny had never felt so guilty, not since he couldn't protect his tribe from Pitch!

But he'd fix it, he'd fix everything. He'd do whatever it took to make things up to Jack.

However, first he had to track the young spirit down.


	3. Confronting The Truth

**Hello!**

 **So I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry! I've been busy and had some wicked writer's block, which left me unable to write this up for awhile! DX But here it is! A new chapter!**

 **Thanks to those of you who faved, followed, reviewed and PMed! You're all awesome! Please continue to let me know your thoughts on this story!**

 **Also, at the bottom of this story, I have written a challenge! It's not like a contest or anything, its just for those who want to challenge themselves to write something new! Please take a look at it!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Antartica was always Jack's go-to place when he was upset. Yet, considering just how upset and disconcerted he was, Jack got a bit turned around at some point. When he'd accidentally started towards Africa, the Wind had taken over and gently set the poor little Pooka kit down in Burgess, at Jack's lake. The anthro curled up immediately, staff clutched close to his chest. His mind was still whirling, trying to get a full grasp on what had happened.

They knew. All of the Guardians. They knew.

And that was _terrifying_. Jack had never felt so vulnerable or ashamed before in his life, and that was saying something considering he'd been around for three hundred years.

The young Pooka looked down at the lake's frozen surface, scowling at his reflection disdainfully. He still looked the same, even after three centuries.

The Wind gently ruffled his fur and brushed at his ears, trying to lift the boy's spirits, but the affection did little to help. And so the Wind simply remained as a silent companion while Jack fiddled with the pendant in his paws. He couldn't put it back on now, what was the point? The others knew what he really looked like, what good would trying to hide do?

With a cry of frustration, Jack chucked the pendant away from himself. The trinket skittered across the ice before coming to a halt by the lake's shore. Satisfied with this, Jack shifted into a crouch, head buried in his paws as he tried to figure out what to do now. He couldn't go back to the Pole, but he couldn't just stay here, this would be the first place someone would look! It was his territory after all-

"Jack! _Jack_!"

The Winter Spirit jumped at the sudden voice that cut the silence, looking up in alarm. Aster was just beyond the lake, in the forest and looking around. Spring green eyes met icy blue, and a look of relief washed over the older Pooka's face as he ran forward.

"Jack! Thank Mim, I-!"

Jack was on his feet and stumbling away within seconds, making Aster pause in surprise.

"Go away." Jack demanded, staff clutched protectively to his furry chest. Bunny gaped.

"What? Jack-"

"I said go away!" Jack snapped, whiskers twitching as he scowled. "Leave me alone!"

Aster's brow furrowed in both confusion and concern.

"Frostbite, _Jack_ , jus' calm down kit." The older anthro held his paws out placatingly, slowly approaching. "Ya had us all worrie-"

At Bunny's approach, Jack stepped back slightly, hackles rising and the temperature of the area plummeting a few degrees.

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped. "I mean it! Go away!"

Bunny frowned, shaking his head as he continued to move forward.

"Jack, ya need t' calm down. Frostbite, jus'...Jus' talk t' me, yeah?"

Jack shifted back another step, grip on his staff tightening.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Bunny raised a brow.

"Oh? What 'bout tha' pendant? Or th' fact yer a-" An incredulous, almost tearful bark of laughter left Aster as he ran a hand over his head, pushing his ears back momentarily. "Yer a _Pooka_ , a _Pooka_!"

Jack squirmed a bit, seeming uncomfortable and somewhat unsure.

"A- A what?"

Bunny blinked, taken aback.

"Y-...Ya don't know what ya are..?"

Jack frowned, shaking his head.

"No, I know what I am: a giant rabbit. What I don't know is what a Pooka is."

The temperature had gone back up a degree or two, a sign that Bunny was successfully distracting the teen. Encouraged by this, Aster continued to talk while he carefully approached Jack.

"Well, yeah, we look kinda like rabbits." Bunny admitted with a chuckle. "But 'Pooka' is th' specific name o' our species."

As he got closer, Aster took the time to get a better look at Jack's true form. While the teen was a kit, he stood around five-foot-nine (not including his ears). His fur was thick, like that of a Pooka from one of the Winter clans. Judging by the knotted clumps of fur here and there, the boy didn't take time to groom himself, or at least not recently. The teen's eyes were as big and blue as ever, and he was still so very, _very_ skinny. The markings on his arms and forehead were only halfway grown in, a sign of his adolescence. If the boy were capable of growing older, those marks would've come in by next spring and he would've been an official adult, but that wouldn't happen now. Jack was a spirit, he was stuck as a kit forever. The Winter Spirit's paws, shoulders and ears were lightly dusted with frost, a physical feature that had manifested from Jack's abilities, it seemed. The boy's ears had swiveled back, a clear sign of his anxiety.

Bunny felt as though his heart as about to burst from his chest as the realization settled all the more firmly in his mind: he wasn't the last Pooka, he wasn't alone! There was another Pooka, a kit!

Jack still seemed to be distracted by their conversation, Bunny was only a few feet away now but the boy had yet to bolt. Shifting in place nervously, Jack glanced at the sky.

"I...Didn't know that. No one told me. Not even Manny..."

Aster shook his head.

"I don't know why he didn't say anythin'." He admitted. "But I'm tellin' ya now: yer a Pooka, through and through."

Jack frowned, gaze turning to the pendant that he had previously discarded.

"It doesn't matter. Manny obviously wants no one to know. He gave me that thing, after all." He nodded towards the trinket in question. "So apparently something's wrong with me."

Bunny gaped, taken aback by this. He quickly shook his head, moving forward in three long strides and taking hold of Jack's shoulders. The boy winced, but didn't pull away.

"No, Jack. Just...Just _no_. Mim isn't like tha', he wouldn't give tha' pendant t' ya for tha' kinda thing."

Jack scowled, half-heartedly trying to pull out of the older Pooka's grip.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "Why else would he give me that then? For fun?"

Bunny shook his head once more, leaning down slightly to be more level with the shorter anthro.

"Most likely t' protect ya." He replied, trying to keep his voice calm and level. "Pitch killed most of our race, kit. Mim didn' give ya that pendant 'cause he was ashamed, he gave it t' ya t' _protect_ ya from Pitch."

The teen hesitated, ears twitching slightly.

"Pitch...He...?"

Bunny nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Up 'til an hour ago, I thought I was the only one left." A smile curled at Aster's lips, his expression full of joy and excitement. "But it turns out I was wrong." Shaking his head with a laugh of disbelief, the older anthro gave Jack a light shake. "Strewth, kit, ya shoulda _told me_! I-"

Jack pulled back sharply, wrenching himself from Aster's grip and quickly moving to the pendant.

"Tell you what? That I wasn't a human when I became a spirit? What good would that have done, what difference does it make? I'm still different, I'm not like you! Kids like you, they know you as a giant rabbit, but if they see _me_ like this? They'll run for the hills! It doesn't matter, I hardly take this thing off anyways," he held up the pendant in a paw. "So why would I bother you about it?"

Aster quickly followed the teen.

"What? Frostbite, _Jack_ , it does matter! Yer a Pooka, d'ya know how amazin' that is?!" Bunny quickly reached forward when the teen went to put the pendant on, pushing the boy's paws down. "Jackie, jus' listen t' me fer a second!" Jack went to put the pendant back on anyways, but Aster only pushed his paws back down more insistently. " _Jack_."

The boy glared up at Aster, a low growl rumbling in the young Pooka's chest.

"Look, Bunny, I'm glad that you're happy that you're not alone, but do you realize how embarrassed I feel right now? For three hundred years I've been trying to keep up appearances and look human, you can't honestly expect me to feel comfortable looking like...Like _this_!"

Aster felt his heart drop at the boy's admission. Jack shouldn't have to feel ashamed, he should be _proud_ of himself, of what he was! But the boy didn't even know about his own kind, all he knew was that for three centuries, he'd believed that Mim was ashamed of him...

All was silent for a long moment, and Jack was worried that he'd offended Bunny, he wondered if he should apologize-

A yelp of surprise left Jack as he found himself being embraced, face buried in a furry chest. It took him a second to realize that Bunny was hugging him, of all things.

"U-uh..."

As the boy stood awkwardly, Aster simply held the kit close, the white Pooka's head tucked under his chin. He wanted to make the boy understand that he shouldn't be ashamed, make him understand that he was a part of a proud race that had fallen long ago.

"Bunny...Bunny, I can't breathe."

Aster couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's muffled words and he released his hold of the kit. Jack appeared a bit dazed and confused, using his staff to balance himself. As the kit stared up at him, blinking owlishly, Bunny felt his determination become renewed.

"Look, jus'...Half an hour. Gimme half an hour before ya put that pendant back on. I haven' seen another Pooka in centuries, jus' give me half an hour b'fore ya go back t' lookin' human."

Jack looked unsure, gaze shifting away momentarily. Yet, after a moment of thought, the boy hesitantly nodded.

"...Okay."

Satisfied that the boy wasn't going to run off or put the pendant back on, Bunny relaxed. He watched as Jack moved to sit on a boulder beside the lake, and Aster couldn't help but notice that Jack didn't walk like a Pooka: he walked like a human. Or at least he tried to. There was still a slight skip to his gait, a quirk that the boy had been unable to iron out.

The Winter spirit was trying to hard to be human, to be "normal". But Aster wasn't about to allow Jack to go on thinking that it was wrong to act like a Pooka.

He'd prove to Jack that being a Pooka was a great, wonderful thing.

* * *

 **Hey again! So, as I mentioned before, I have a ROTG fic challenge! If you're interested, here it is!:**

 **A brotherly Bunny and Jack fic (length doesn't matter, and it does NOT have to be related to any of my fanfictions, that isn't a requirement!), where Bunny shares a Pookan custom/tradition with Jack! Whether it be war paint, a rite of passage or something else, its up to you! The only thing it must have is brotherly awesomeness with Jack and Bunny! If you're interested but need help with coming up with an idea for a Pooka custom/tradition, then feel free to PM me!**

 **Well, there it is! I hope some of you find the challenge interesting and give it a shot!**


End file.
